The blackmail
by tynkpynk314
Summary: My first fanfic! Zuko is being blackmailed by Zhao to capture the avatar, Aang! Zuko kidnaps Katara explaining everything eventually coming to the realization they have to work together! What will happen? Read! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth! (at least most of us) This is my first fanfic so im new to this. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism just pm me or leave them in the reviews! Enjoy**

Chapter 1:

Kataras POV:

When I thought everyone was finally asleep, I quickly grabbed the water bending scroll and went hastily to the river, eager to uncover ancient water bending secrets and methods. When I reached the river, I took a deep breath ready to practice the move I had been struggling with. The water whip. I took a long string of water out of the river and followed the moves _exactly_ as the scrolls said. It crumpled then fell back to the river. "Ugh, why cant I do one stupid water bending move?" I screeched. I quickly regained confidence again and continued to try, just for it to fail yet again. After it felt like i'd practiced it a hundred times, I let out a frustrated yell. Suddenly hands clamped over my mouth. They were rough and seemed to be calloused. I wanted to bite to free myself but I was quickly gagged and tied to a tree. I looked up and saw who my captor was. I looked up and gasped audibly. Zuko? What was he doing here? Oh wait I could answer that. ' I will capture the avatar and regain my honor.' Famous words, although he never seemed to fully succeed. I rolled my eyes already knowing the drill but was taken aback when he whispered, " If you want to get through this we have to stick together." "hmm?" I grunted not being able to speak. " Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly while removing my gag. "what did you say?" he asked cautiously. I replied," What do you mean we have to work together, you're crazy if you think I'm gonna work with you. You kidnapped me for goodness sake!," " Look, I don't like this either but we have to work together if you want to get out of this alive," He hissed and continued. " Zhao is blackmailing me into capturing the avatar for him. At first he told me he wanted to work together, I just wanted to know what he was planning," he finished quietly. Okay this is a all new sorts of weird. At that moment we both realized how close we were and he wearily took a step back creating an awkward silence and a cough on his part. . Great, paired up with the person I despise the most. This was going to be a long journey. I could already tell.

**So? How'd you like it? Should I continue? Is it worth reading? KK so please R&R. Love y'all! -tynkpynk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my peeps! Thank you to all the people who favorited my last chapter! So I am going to try to update every day, but I cannot promise anything with school, and homework. So here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Just the plot switch! **

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 2:

Aangs POV: I woke up with a startle when Momo decided to try to catch a fly on my face. The sun was just rising over the horizon so I figured I should get up and start getting ready to depart our site. I packed all of our belongings onto Appas back in about 20 minutes.

I went over to the others who were still soundly asleep. I crept over to Kataras sleeping bag and gently touched it not expecting to feel straw. What? Where is she? I ran over to Sokka knowing that he would know what to do. I shook him aggressively but when he didnt wake up I yelled in his ear," Kataras missing!"

" I didnt eat Momo, I swear!" he shouted as he bolted up. " What?" I asked chuckling. " You and your dreams, Sokka." " Well we cant all dream about former avatars, Aang." Sokka said in a comeback tone.

I nodded agreeing with him, then it hit me what I needed to tell him.

" Kataras not in her sleeping bag. Its just straw." I said starting to panic. " Shes probably at the river. Calm down!" I took a long and big breath in ( airbending style) and blew it out. When I reopened my eyes I looked at Sokka who was staring angrily at me. His hair was sticking up all over the place, and dirt on his face. " Oh. Sorry Sokka," I quickly apologized with a grimace. " Lets just go get Katara," He said frustrated. I obliged.

After about 10 minutes of walking we arrived at the river to see Zuko and Katara conversing. Anger boiled in me and I ran over their to break up their coversation. " Zuko!" I said angrily. I quickly blew a gust of wind pushing him into the river expecting Katara to freeze him in a block of ice. When she went over there to help him up, he was lost for words. My mouth dropped open.

Zukos POV: _Nows my chance,_I thought. I ran over to Aang my fists throwing fire punches at him but he gracefully avoided my attempts. I was running to Aang and him running towards me. We almost collided when I felt water snake around my waist and pull me back. I looked up to see the same thing happening to Aang. " Stop!" Katara yelled. " I know you guys hate each other but can you not fight for 3 minutes while I try to explain whats going on?" As soon as Katara said that a fire hawk landed on my arm and dropped a note in my hand. I quickly unfolded it, it read:

_Zuko,_

_I thought I could trust you. I guess not. You have failed me_

_therefore you will be killed along with your female friend._

_You can run but you cannot hide. I _**_will_**_ find you._

_-Zhao_

I quickly folded it up and tossed it to Katara for her to read. She caught it in one hand and unfolded the letters mumbling the note to herself. Her eyes widened. " We need to hide,then." She said. " Whats going on Katara?" Aang asked. " I cant explain it all right now, but just know we need to go our seperate ways for a while or at least until this problem is taken care of."

Katara said with worry.. " We should go with you!" Sokka said defensively running up to give her a hug. Aang quickly followed.

" No! You need to help Aang follow his path." Katara turned to Aang. " Be safe. I love you guys." Katara said gathering her things together.

When she was done she started to walk towards me with a grimace and growled, "Lets go." I followed her until we reached the edge of the forest and when we turned around to look back all we could see were body shapes at the beginning of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends! Thank you so much to Moves of a dreamer and NeverRegretAnything for following and/or favoriting my story... also a huge thanks to a guest who was my first review!( I will not put your name in, but I think you know who you are. ;) ) You have made me want to keep writing! I smiled when I got the notifications! So here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last air bender or this wouldn't be a fan fiction.. it'd be an episode.**

**Chapter 3:**

Kataras POV: We have been walking for 2 days straight now and I have become very sluggish. I have told Zuko multiple times to slow down or just rest a while but he still says no. we have to keep moving. We were walking through the forest when I saw black smoke rising in the sky. I immediately took cover in a nearby cave and dragged Zuko in by his hair. " Ow! Ow! Ow! Must you touch my hair woman?" He said with a snarl. " Oh, _excuse_ me for not wanting to get captured and oh yeah, murdered your highness!" I yelled back at him and said the last part with a mocking bow. " Well, maybe I want to get captured. Ever think of that peasant?" He said just as mockingly. I sighed with annoyance. This was going to be a loooooooong trip.

Suddenly Zuko quietly said, " Shh." He pushed me against a wall so that they wouldn't find or hear us. His body was pressed up against me and his breathing grower softer and quieter. I could hear mumbles of men looking for us. I started to panic and writhe in his hold. Sadly, my attempts failed and only resulted in him closing the gap between us. " Katara, you need to be quiet, and control your breathing," He said whispering in my ear, his lips touching my ear causing me to shiver. We heard the noises start to diminish, and we both took a big sigh of relief.

Then he looked up into my eyes and we held each others gaze for what seemed like forever but was merely a couple seconds, until we realized how close we were. He jumped away from me and cleared his throat. " Okay, now we need to start collecting firewood. I think its going to be cold tonight," he said not making eye contact. We walked out of the cave and started collecting sticks. I said stupidly," How are we going to start the fire? We don't have any flint," then I immediately wished I hadn't said anything. God, I can speak without thinking sometimes. Zuko chuckled, while snapping his fingers igniting a small flame on his index finger. " Remember, fire bender?" He blew out the flame. My face must have been as red as a cherry. " Okay, now that we have that figured out," I said playing with my wavy waist length hair, " We should really be getting back to the cave. Its getting dark and who knows whats in this forest," I finished. " Good idea, " he said agreeing with me. As we walked back to the cave I told him I would go catch us food. " No. You go back to the cave. I will find something for us to eat," Zuko said going a different forest path. " Okay," I said not really caring. I walked into the cave and set up the fire pit, realizing I had no fire source. Crap, it was getting colder too. I sat down, brought my knees to my chest and huddled in a ball waiting for Zuko to return...

Zukos POV:

I was on my way back to the cave with 4 turtle ducks. When I walked in, I saw Katara huddled in a ball and shivering. Crap. I forgot to start the fire. I ran over to the fire and quickly ignited it. She glanced up and nodded her head thanking me, but still shivering. I put the turtle ducks on the fire, and pulled Katara into my lap hopefully warming her up. The turtle ducks were done I took them off the fire and gave one to Katara.

Kataras POV:

How can a man be so thoughtful but cruel at the same time? Do I still hate Zuko?


	4. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry this is an authors note. Just wanted to say that I will not be uploading another chapter until Saturday. I also wanted to say I would be updating not one, not two, but three chapters to this story on Saturday. It is worth it! Trust me! I promise to finish this story and it will not be a bad or rushed ending. Thank you to everyone who has read / and or commented on my story! I love you guys!**

**-Tynkpynk**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! As I promised this is chapter 4! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or avatar the last air bender. There will be a quote from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar.**

Chapter 4: 5 days later

Katara's POV:

I had woken up in the middle of the night to a warm feeling beside me for the past five days. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of ivory hands clasped around my waist. I looked up at the man snuggling me. Zuko. I could have swore, my heart beat increased by 100. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he only held tighter and started mumbling random words in his sleep. I finally was able to sneak out of his hold.

I went to the opening of the cave to put more kindling on the fire as well as some big sticks. The fire started up again after blowing on it. I sat down by the flames and I slowly started to sing a song my mother used to sing to me.

"_If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs,_

_this tree bark was a little bit softer,_

_While the hungry wolf waits below,_

_Howling to the mo-oo-on. If only, if only."_

I was taken from my thoughts by Zuko's muttering getting louder.

" Father,no. Please forgive me!" Zuko shouted. He started to violently toss and turn in his sleep. I watched him intently asking myself if I should wake him up. I moved closer to shake him awake, but he shot out his arm yelling, "No!" He fire bended at me the flames grazing the side of my shoulder causing a big nasty burn. I screamed in pain.

Zuko awoke with a start looking around for danger, but only saw me cradling my burned arm.

Zuko's POV:

" Oh my god, what did I do?" I asked frantically.

What did you do? You burnt my arm," Katara yelled with tears in her eyes. She turned away from me. She huddled in a ball and said," I need water for the burn. I looked around for water but didn't find any in the cave. I settled on picking her up bridal style and bringing her to the river outside the cave. It was still dark outside and the moon was full and shining brightly.

" I'm really sorry, Katara. I was having a nightmare." I apologized. She just nodded, tears falling out of her eyes. I pulled back the cloth where the burn was on her shoulder. It was pretty bad. She carefully shrugged off her robe revealing her swim attire. I placed her in the water supporting her back.

I watched as the water glowed a bright blue around her shoulder. Then it faded and the burn was gone. It was only slightly red from irritation. I set her on her feet and tried to run away from the angry water bender. Now that she wasn't in pain anymore, boy was I going to get it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Zukos POV:

I felt a hand grasp around my ankle and drag me to the river. I dug my nails into the ground trying to stop my pursuer. All those thought left me, though when I was dragged in the river. I quickly came up for air and looked up at Katara. Wow. I never realized how beautiful she was. Her mocha skin was clear and perfect. Her long brown hair falling to her waist and the breeze whipping it around her face while the moonlight seemed to make her hair shine. Her pink supple lips and her beautiful blue eyes. Wait. What are you thinking, Zuko. She's your enemy, right?

Kataras POV:

Okay. This was a whole new weird. Zuko was just staring at me. Is there something on my face? I splashed some water on my face but then I realized how mad I was for him fire bending at me so I splashed him and dunk him under the water. I let him come up _eventually_ for air. When he resurfaced he was gasping and panting. He then pushed me with a smile on his face and I fell backwards but I pulled on his shirt causing him to fall on top of me. Then suddenly my smile crept away and so did his.

We gazed into each others eyes. His shaggy hair fell in his eyes as he leaned closer to me and I to him. Finally our lips met. My eyes widened with surprise, but eventually closed with pleasure. My hands draped around his neck, and his fingers brushed my cheek while his other arm snaked around my back. My heart skipped a beat when I felt the spark between us. His lips were soft and moved with mine. I removed one hand from his neck and set my hand on his scarred cheek. He pulled away slightly and his eyes open shock. I put my lips back on his and he followed. This continued for a couple minutes until we were yanked apart.

" Chain the water bender up, Zhao has plans for her. Kill Zuko," one of the fire nation soldiers with a couple chains and padlocks said. There were 7 fire benders and two of those were holding onto my arms. I used my hands to blood bend the two holding me. I had them pry there hands off of me and and made them chain each other up. I then continued to blood bend the other soldiers. I made them tie each other and themselves up also. I gathered myself and quickly shot up to retrieve Zuko but after my first couple steps towards him he yelled," Katara! Look out!" I turned around and all I saw was a hand coming at me before my world went black.

**Cliffhanger! Oh! What gonna happen? I will update next chapter in a an hour or two. Thanks for reading! Please R&R! Love ya'll! -tynkpynk314**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I know I left the last chapter in a cliffy so here's the next one! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

Kataras POV:

I awoke with a terrible pounding in my head. Ugh. It feels like I had been hit with a ton of bricks. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in an all wooden prison cell chained to the side of the wall. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. My cell door opened and I came face to face with Zhao. He turned to his guards.

" Unshackle her and bring her to my office." He then left abruptly. There were only two so I could probably take them. As I started to become alert, Memories of last night came flooding in. Zuko burning me, then us kissing in the river. I have to escape to free him or find him. My heart started to beat fast knowing that Zuko might be in harms way.

As soon as they unshackled me I immediately used the nearest source of water which so happened to be a pitcher on the table I am presuming was for me. Well, no matter. I froze the fire benders hands and feet to the ground and took off running down the hallway just to be knocked down by something.

Zuko's POV:

" You know, Zuzu, you should really start believing what dad says about you. You know, how your lucky to have been born. Zhao has plans for your water bender peasant." said Azula pacing in front of me. She smiled a mischievous smile, and then was called out of the room. " Oh. I will be back in an hour, Zuzu. I have important things to be doing. Sorry, your just not one of them." Then she left the room locking the door. I banged my fists on the metal wall. What does she mean Zhou has plans? How could I let them get a hold of Katara? I knew I had to escape but how? I quickly surveyed the little cell and looked at the ceiling. An air vent. Not glamorous but it will have to do. I grabbed onto the grate and pried it off vent. I pulled myself up into the vent and started crawling not knowing where I was going. All of a sudden the vent floor gave in and I fell on top of someone.

I opened my eyes, and saw those beautiful blue eyes. " Katara," I said. She smiled and gave me a tight squeeze not letting go for a couple seconds. I gladly returned it playing with her hair. When she pulled away, I brought her chin back to my face and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She blushed and stood up dusting herself off.

" We have to get out of here, Zuko," Katara said quietly.

" I know i'm working on it," I replied. I started to deeply think about what we could do. I looked down the hallway and saw an opening. I quickly grabbed Kataras hand and we ran as fast as our feet could carry us. When we reached our destination there was at least 40 soldiers blocking the war baloon off of the boat. I looked over at Katara and smirked, she returned the smirk and we started to throw punches of our element. Eventually, we reached the war balloon. I manually took over and we glided off of the dreaded fire nation boat.


	8. AN 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy with exams and school. I will post another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing! **

**- tynkpynk314 ( BTW, my names Hannah :) )**


End file.
